Winning the Game
by mountaingirl47
Summary: Titles were submitted but only one could win. Amu and Ikuto meet in a rather round about way after Tadase tells a little white lie to the girl he loves. AMUTO!


Morg: Heyo! Sorry that it took me so long to post this! Congrats to **Mirrorsdeath17** for winning the title competition.

Ikuto: Why did it take so long? Not that I care…

Amu: I'm sure she has some excuse.

Morg: I could give you one, but what better time than my **birthday **to post this?

Ikuto: Good point.

Amu: At least she doesn't own us.

**Because I was targeted by the Critics United before for posting this story under its rightful name, I changed it! Hopefully they will not see it this time. I did post it on my LiveJournal. Everything will eventually end up there since I don't want any of my stories to be deleted and then you not be able to find them. The link is on my profile page! Thanks for reading!**

**~When in Doubt, Sex it Out~**

Sitting on his best friend and secret love's bed, Tadase couldn't believe his ears. The words that Amu had just said rang through his head. _I think that I'm in love with Tsukiyomi Ikuto_. How could she fall in love with someone that isn't him? They have been best friends since elementary school and he's loved her since he first saw her. Without ever giving the hint that she likes him in return, Tadase never made a move on her. Why screw up the relationship they have for something that might never happen?

Now he sat on her bed, like he did almost every day, listening to her confess her love for another boy. Why couldn't it have been him? Why that… that stupid cat? Thinking fast, Tadase gave the only response he could think of. "B-but he's gay!"

Amu had never been the quickest so the fact that she missed the squeak in Tadase's voice and the frantic look on her best friend's face wasn't really a surprise. "What? Are you sure?"

Tadase swallowed hard before nodding. He needed to get out of there before the tears started running down his face. He could make her his yet if she believed him now. "I-I know for a fact since he hit on me. I-I've got to go. See you to-tomorrow."

Amu didn't say a word as Tadase bolted off her bed and ran out of the room. She was too busy trying to remember if Ikuto had ever acted gay.

XXX

There she was. The girl that ever guy wanted and she never showed any interest in any of them. Ikuto was planning on changing that. "Hey Amu, what's up?"

If he would have talked to her before Tadase had told her Ikuto's secret then Amu would have blushed at the mere thought of the older boy talking to her. As it was, she had nothing to blush over since there was no way that Ikuto could be interested in her. "Nothing much, you?"

Ikuto smirked before leaning his shoulder against the locker next to the one Amu was currently using. "Naw, want to hang out later tonight?"

Amu paused for a moment. Maybe Ikuto just wanted advice on how to pursue Tadase. Of course Amu was willing to help. She'd long ago decided that Tadase just wasn't as straight as they came. "Sure, come over to my house?"

Holding himself back, Ikuto kept his grin in place. "See ya later then."

Amu watched the older boy walk off. Man alive did he have a sexy body. Too bad she'd never get to know it. With a sigh, Amu finished in her locker and headed to her next class. She could ogle him later while in the privacy of her own house. Tadase telling her that Ikuto was gay hadn't made her stop being attracted to the older boy. Amu doubted that anything could make Ikuto less sexy.

XXX

"So this is your room."

It wasn't a question but Amu nodded anyways. "Yep, this is it. Nothing too fancy."

Ikuto had to agree to that. The room was perfect, however. He could tell that it was Amu's and that she had decided on everything that was in there without letting anyone influence her choices. Part of one of the many reasons Ikuto liked the girl. She flowed at her own pace. "Nice."

That awkward silence began until Amu decided to break it. Why beat around the bush when it was obvious as to why Ikuto was there? "So I suppose you want advice."

That caught the older man by surprise. "Advice for what?"

"It's okay Ikuto, Tadase already told me."

That made the teen narrow his eyes. Tadase was one of the few people that Ikuto just never got along with. The little prince was too full of himself for Ikuto's tastes. "Oh, and what did the Kiddy King tell you?"

Amu shrugged before sitting on her bed and hugging one of her pillows in her lap. "That you're gay and that you've been hitting on him. I suppose Tadase is playing hard to get and that's why you are here. He and I are best friends and you need some advice on what to do to make him yours. I'm willing to help even though..."

He shouldn't be surprised. Not really. Everyone knew that Tadase was in love with Amu and that Amu had no interest in him that way. "Even though what?"

Amu swallowed hard before meeting those deep blue eyes. "Even though I really like you."

There was that smirk again, itching to crawl onto his lips, but Ikuto held it back. "Okay. I think we need to clear up a few things. I am not here for advice."

"You're not?"

"No, and this may shock you but I'm not gay."

"You're not!" Suddenly the room felt a little bit smaller and Amu was very much conscious that the self-proclaimed straight Ikuto was sitting on her bed. "But Tadase sai-"

"That little brat has been in love with you for years. Did you tell him that you liked me?"

Amu nodded. "Yes, I thought he was acting a little weird but I figured it was just because he said you hit on him and he liked you but couldn't admit it."

Palm wanted to meet face, but Ikuto didn't allow the meeting to take place. "He's jealous. I can see how you'd believe him though, considering that you two are best friends and I have never showed interest in the girls at our school."

Once again, Amu nodded. She'd thought about that while trying to come to terms with Ikuto being gay. The girls were always all over him but he never gave them the light of day. "Why is that?"

"They want to be with me for vanity reasons, besides there is only one girl I'm interested in."

There was that mood dropping sensation going through her body again. Amu had just started her little spark of hope and was attempting to kindle it into a fire when Ikuto stomped it out. "Oh, yeah? I bet she's thrilled to have you."

This time he let his smirk onto his lips. "Well, I don't exactly have her yet. Amu, for some reason I get the idea that you don't quite believe that I'm straight."

"N-no! You said you were so I believe you!"

Ikuto moved just a little bit closer on the bed. "I can prove it to you."

Gulping, Amu pushed herself back so that she was resting against the head of her bed. "I don't think you ne-"

"I'm not talking about need, Amu. I _want _to prove it to you."

Before Amu could respond, Ikuto was hovering over her. She was trapped against the wall with his knees on either side of her legs and his eyes boring into hers. "I-Ikuto."

There was no need for other words. Ikuto stole a kiss from the pinkette. At first it was light so that Amu could get used to the feeling before he deepened it and licked her bottom lip. The gasp that Amu released gave him the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth and taste her like no other boy had before and like no other boy would.

Pulling back from the kiss left a small trail of saliva connecting their lips. "Amu, I think I'm going to have to do a little more to make sure you remember the truth."

The dazed girl could only give a small nod of her head.

Ikuto was back to tasting her lips before he tastes other parts of her. His lips trailed her jaw and neck before gracing along her ears. His hands skimmed down her body to take ahold of her shirt and inch it up her body.

Knowing where this was going, Amu didn't stop it. This was her first time, but Amu wanted it to be Ikuto that touched her in this way. Her crush on the older boy had started long ago when Amu had once caught the boy taking care of a stray cat. She liked him more than any other boy. The fact that his touches made her melt in his hands told Amu that this was right.

When she didn't stop him, Ikuto knew he wouldn't be able to stop. Amu was the girl he had always watched. The one that was interesting enough to catch his eye. The girl that didn't throw herself at him just because he was good looking.

Once her shirt was gone, Ikuto trailed kisses down her neck. There was a particular spot on her collarbone that made Amu whimper. Luckily for Ikuto, Amu's parents were out for the night with her younger sister. They were alone in the house, leaving Ikuto with the ability to make her as loud as he wanted.

Scream his name she did when Ikuto's hands sauntered to her bra straps and moved them off of her body. Noting the red face, Ikuto leaned forwards to place more kisses on the girl. Amu moaned to let him know that she was enjoying what he was doing to her. Hearing her, Ikuto continued with his ministrations. Her pants joined her shirt and bra.

Feeling that things were a little one sided, Amu lifted her hands from where she clutched Ikuto's hair to run them down his back and grip his shirt. Once Ikuto realized what was happening, he leaned back just a little to allow for Amu to pull his shirt up and over his head. Throwing it somewhere in her room, Amu gave into the fact that she was going to do this with Ikuto.

Feeling all the new skin that was revealed, both Ikuto and Amu allowed their hands to roam each other's bodies. Shivers skittered across their skin as they released moans at the feeling of the pleasure.

Pausing in his actions the second Ikuto's fingers found their way under the bad of Amu's panties, he looked up at her. "Are you sure about this? I think I've proven my point."

Red faced and completely lost in pleasure and lust, Amu stuttered a bit but kept eye contact with the boy hovering over her. "D-don't stop now."

The shock was clear on Ikuto's face as he stared back into those beautiful eyes. "I won't."

Their kiss blew away the ones they'd shared before. During it, Amu removed the rest of Ikuto's clothes as he returned the favor. Her hands ran along his skin as she felt the hard muscles of the man on top of her.

Widening her legs, Amu allowed for Ikuto to settle between them so that she could wrap them around his waist. His kisses once again moved down from her lips so that he could taste the rest of her. His hands moved just as quickly to the inside of her thighs. Amu squeezed her legs a little tighter. She wanted his touch. She needed his touch.

Ikuto smirked as his lips glanced across one of her nipples. He could feel her body calling to him, just like he wanted her. "Calm down, Amu. If I don't stretch you first it will really hurt."

"Hurry up."

Liking the way the girl underneath him wanted him so badly, Ikuto did as she asked and moved his fingers closer to that sleek heat that was just calling out for him. Slowly, so that it wouldn't hurt her, Ikuto rubbed one of his fingers against her before slipping it inside. Moving at the same pace, he began to move his sunk appendage.

Amu felt strange at first but the moment that he started moving it more and more she began wiggling due to the pleasure racking her body. "Ikuto! I need…"

What she needed what cut off by a loud moan due to Ikuto slipping a second finger inside of her. Amu tightened her legs around his waist while clawing his back. Ikuto didn't mind the pain. In fact, he wanted to feel her more.

After making sure that Amu could take all three fingers without discomfort, Ikuto pulled away slightly. "Are you sure about this. Once I push in I don't think I can stop."

Pausing for less than a second, Amu nodded. "I… I want you."

The second that her words were out of her mouth, Ikuto was completely inside of her. Just one push and he was in. Amu moaned at the intrusion and clutched tighter. Ikuto paused to allow for Amu to adjust to his size. The wait for her to be ready for Ikuto to move was much longer than it took for her to make the decision. Finally, a small nod was given so that Ikuto could slowly pull out and push back in.

The pace remained slow for quite a few thrusts before Amu was asking for him to speed up. "Ik-Ikuto please! Move fa-faster!"

Happy to indulge in what the girl he loved wanted, Ikuto picked up the pace. Soon enough he was thrusting in and out of her at a quick pace. His groans rang in Amu's ears. "So ti-tight. Amu."

The pleasure within her body was building. Ikuto could see it in her face. Despite being her first time and the amount of pain she went through, Amu was feeling almost only pleasure. Then he hit a spot that really made her back arch and her eyes to cross. "Ik-Ikuto! Do that again!"

Smirking now as he sped up his thrusts so that he would hit that spot within her over and over again, Ikuto knew that he wouldn't last much longer. This may have been his first time with a girl, but he'd used his hand before and he knew the feeling rushing upon him. "Amu, I-I'm going to come."

Seeing as her mother had put her on birth control the moment she turned sixteen, Amu knew she wouldn't get pregnant from the activities they were participating in. "In-Inside."

Ikuto almost came by just hearing that one word. His thrusts became irregular as he got closer and closer to reaching his completion. He could feel Amu's walls tightening around him, showing that she too was close to that edge.

Together they fell.

Several minutes later, Ikuto rolled to his side, dragging Amu with him. She lay with her head on his chest while they both attempted to catch their breaths. Gently, Ikuto placed a soft kiss on Amu's hair. "Do you believe me now?"

Amu giggled a little while rubbing her fingers against Ikuto's firm chest. "I never really doubted you."

Ikuto chuckled a little as he returned the caresses. "So now I'm going to have to let Tadase know that he can't lie to you anymore."

"Why did he say that in the first place?"

"He's in love with you."

"What!"

Ikuto chuckled again before only moving a little so he could pull out the blankets from underneath them and cover their naked, sweaty bodies. "Don't worry, love. You don't have to worry about him since you have me."

"B-but we're just best friends. Nothing more."

Ikuto couldn't help it. Her confusion as adorable. "Well, he wanted to be more than that and I guess he didn't like it when he found out that you were in love with me."

Amu squeezed her eyes shut and looked away from his eyes with a blush on her cheeks. "I-I never said that."

Ikuto smiled for real and pulled her face back to him so that she had to look at him. "Don't worry, Amu. I love you too. I promise that whatever happens now, we'll work it out together."

Amu smiled before placing a kiss on his chest. "We could always just follow your example."

"And what's that?"

Smirking, Amu moved so that she was straddling the man that she loved. "When in doubt, sex it out."

Ikuto returned the smirk while grabbing her hips. "I quite like the sound of that."

.

Morg: Well, I hope you all enjoyed it! I worked hard on this one!

Ikuto: I think it turned out rather well.

Amu: Whatever.

Morg: Since it is my BIRTHDAY, please leave me a lovely review!


End file.
